


The Ties That Bind

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm overcomes his issues with Dad. (06/13/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This started out as an answer to the Father's Day challenge from Kylie Lee. However, the water requirement fell by the wayside as I started to explore more of Malcolm's reaction to his father.  
  
Beta: stubadingdong.  


* * *

Trip Tucker walked into the Armory, gazing with satisfaction at the wonderful ass hunched over the photon torpedo tube. He walked over and ground his groin into the ass where the globes divided.

"Oooh!" came the surprised reply. Trip bent over and whispered, "Ready for tonight, darlin'?" in Malcolm's ear.

"Trip! Someone will see us!" Malcolm answered, his voice fraught with concern.

Trip straightened up and stepped back, ready to plant a kiss on Malcolm's lips when he turned around. Malcolm straightened up, but didn't turn around right away. Trip put out a hand toward him when Malcolm spun around, grabbing Trip and kissing him with an almost painful intensity. Trip's eyes grew wide from surprise, and he kissed Malcolm back.

When they broke, breathless and needing air, Trip asked, "Afraid someone's gonna see us?"

"Yeah, and that they'll get jealous at the fact that I've got the sexiest, best looking lover on the ship," Malcolm smirked, his eyes dancing playfully.

"Flatterer. I'll see you in an hour. You better be on time."

"And if I'm not?"

Trip looked Malcolm up and down as he bit his bottom lip. "The punishment will be severe."

"Oooh, I just love it when you punish me," Malcolm whispered, his eyes half lidded with desire. His right hand reached out to grab Trip's groin, but Trip scooted away just out of reach.

Trip walked toward the door, looking back once to wink at his lover. Malcolm chuckled and went back to his torpedoes.

* * *

Malcolm walked down the hallway to Trip's quarters. He was dressed casually, in a dark gray shirt and navy pants. In his right hand he held a brightly wrapped box. He couldn't wait for Trip to open it.

He pressed the buzzer. Trip's voice floated through the door, telling him come in. He stepped through the doorway and stopped at the beautiful sight before him. The overhead lighting was very low, there were lit candles of varying sizes and shapes around the cabin, soft music was playing, and the room smelled of mangoes, coconuts and palm trees.

"Well, darlin', what do you think?"

"It's wonderful, Trip! Very mood-enhancing!" Malcolm gave Trip the gift.

"What's this?"

"I though it'd be nice to give you something, just for shits and giggles."

"Thanks, sweetie." Trip leaned over and kissed him, slowly, thoughtfully. When he broke the kiss he went over to a table and gave Malcolm a large glass. "Here ya go, darlin'. Cheers!"

Malcolm lifted his glass in salute and echoed the sentiment. He drank deeply, savoring the taste of the pineapple and coconut.

"How is it? I mixed it myself."

"Delish, as always. Go ahead, lover, open up the gift."

Trip grinned boyishly and sitting on the edge of the bed, tore the paper off and opened the box. Inside were four silk scarves, each shaped like a strip of paper and about 24 inches long. They were different colors: red, blue, brown and white. Trip frowned.

"How come these are all different colors?"

Malcolm sat next to him on the bed, taking his hand. "Each color represents different aspects of our relationship. Red symbolizes passion, spontaneity and sexual forces. Blue represents sincerity, affection and loyalty. Brown symbolizes contented sensuality and nurturing. White symbolizes union, truth and self-sacrifice. These are everything that I feel with you, and that I consider the nature of our love. I love you so much, Trip." Malcolm was overcome with emotion; tears appeared at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh my darlin' Malcolm," Trip whispered, as he took Malcolm's head in his hands and pulled him close.

"Excuse me, Trip, I just."

"What is it?"

"I can't believe that I found someone like you. Someone who loves me and doesn't judge me."

"What brought this on, darlin'?"

Malcolm pulled back and looked into Trip's eyes. "Do you know what day it is?"

Trip took in a deep breath, comprehension suddenly lighting up his face. "Father's Day."

"Exactly. All day I've been thinking of _him_ and how he'd disapprove of our relationship. You'd think we were living in the twentieth century, listening to him go on and on about how men don't belong together, or women, for that matter."

Trip looked deeply into Malcolm's eyes, and put his hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "Listen to me. You're here now, hundreds of light years away from him. He doesn't have any power over you. We've talked about this, Malcolm. Remember what we decided-you won't _let_ him have the power to hurt you any longer."

Malcolm's eyes traveled downward, out of focus. "It's difficult sometimes, Trip."

"You're strong. Our love is strong. I love you more'n I've loved anyone my whole life." Trip grasped Malcolm's chin and lifted up to him. "I won't let him take you away from me."

Malcolm smiled through tear-brightened eyes. "Yes, I know. Thank you, Trip."

With that they kissed, softly, tongues pushing through lips. Trip took Malcolm's head in his hands, clutching his hair in his hands. The kisses intensified. Malcolm put his hand on Trip's groin, feeling his penis harden through his pants. Trip moaned into his mouth. Malcolm pulled away. He took hold of the box with the scarves.

"Trip, I know we've never done this before, but may I use these on you?"

With a wiggle of his eyebrows, Trip grinned and quickly undressed for his lover. Malcolm quietly watched him. As Trip lay down on the bed, he noticed that Malcolm was still fully clothed.

"What's up? Aren't you gonna undress so I can appreciate you butt- nekkid?"

"In time, my sweet." Malcolm straddled Trip and tied one wrist securely with the red silk scarf, the other with the white silk scarf. Looking down at his beautiful lover, he started to kiss his eyebrows, eyes, down his sloped nose, he licked the outside of Trip's lips with his tongue, and went to his neck, nuzzling and kissing, down to his collarbone. Trip closed his eyes, and moaned appreciatively.

Malcolm took the brown silk scarf and trailed it along Trip's body. Trip inhaled a breath sharply; he twitched when the scarf brushed his stiff cock. Malcolm trailed it along one leg, putting it around Trip's ankle and tying it securely. He took the blue silk scarf and did the same with the other leg. He looked down at his lover's body. _Mmmm, what a magnificent creation,_ he mused.

He got on the bed and crouched down next to Trip, nipping his wrist with little love-bites.

"Aaaah."Trip moaned. He twitched against his bindings. Malcolm worked his way down one side of Trip's body, eliciting louder moans the lower he got. He got on his knees, unbuttoned his shirt and flung it to the corner. Trip's eyes widened at the sight of his shirtless lover. Malcolm leaned over Trip, positioning his nipple over Trip's mouth.

"Suck it," he whispered, and Trip gladly obliged. The sensitive nub hardened at the contact with Trip's tongue.

"Oooh, yes," Malcolm whispered. He moved so that Trip could take the other nipple into his mouth. Trip licked slowly at first, then pulled and bit it softly. A sharp sensation sped directly to Malcolm's groin, heating it thoroughly. This gave him an idea.

Malcolm looked over at the drinks and leaning over Trip, he grabbed some of the ice chips and placed a couple in his mouth. He moved down Trip's body, starting with the kisses. Trip drew in a sharp breath as the cold ice and hot mouth worked in tandem on his skin.

Malcolm moved down Trip's chest to his belly button, swirling his tongue around the inside. Trip bucked and he groaned, "Oh, God, Mal, no more torture."His voice turned into incoherent moans as Malcolm, who had put more ice chips in his mouth, moved down to his dick and licked the underside from base to tip, purposely missing the pre-cum. He licked down the other side, then took the base in his hand, and lowered his mouth around Trip's cock, putting as much of it as he could into his mouth, all the way to the back. He started to suck slowly, setting up a steady rhythm, twirling his tongue around as he went up and down. Trip's hands and legs were straining against the ties, fingers and toes curling with the sensations Malcolm was creating in his cock.

"Ooooh, Malcolm, oh Christ.Stop.stop/!" he managed to shout out. Malcolm looked up.

"Close?" He whispered.

Trip could only nod his head and swallow. Malcolm's cock was throbbing at this point, partly because of the erotic sight and sounds of his lover, and because he was still clothed. He crawled over Trip's legs to get off the bed and went over by Trip's head. He took his pants and underwear off, freeing the needy organ. The cool air hitting it felt so good that he closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure.

Trip, watching all this, bit his bottom lip to distract himself so he wouldn't come at the sight of Malcolm undressing and freeing that gorgeous cock. He knew what he wanted to do.

"Malcolm," his voice sounded strangled even to him.

"Do you want to suck it?"

"Oh yes, please. Untie me."

"No. You must trust me completely." With a nod of assent from Trip, Malcolm climbed on top of him, placing his knees next to Trip's head. He gently lowered himself into Trip's open and waiting mouth, being careful not to put himself completely in Trip's mouth so he wouldn't gag.

Trip loved this. He felt so powerless to stop Malcolm, yet he trusted him to not choke him. Malcolm started an up and down motion, bouncing on his knees. Trip started to suck the cock of the man he loved. He pushed the foreskin over the cock with his lips and swirled his tongue around the now exposed head. Malcolm shuddered in reply, putting his hands on the wall for support. Malcolm couldn't keep it up any longer.

He alerted Trip that he was going to remove his dick from Trip's mouth. Malcolm rested next to Trip, and they kissed slowly, savoring the taste of each other on their tongues. Trip broke the kiss first.

"Malcolm, I need you inside me," Trip whispered, his voice pleading and lustful.

Malcolm smiled and got up to remove the ties from Trip's right hand. "No, leave them on. I want to be totally at your mercy. I want you to fuck me however you want to tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes." The trust in Trip's eyes was implicit. Malcolm stared into the clear blue pools that plainly showed Trip's love for him. And at this moment, the lust. Some wayward strands of hair had fallen over Trip's forehead from his exertions. Malcolm smiled and pushed them gently away.

Malcolm grabbed the tube of lube that was on the table and put some on his fingers. He wasn't going to make love to Trip yet. He wanted to stretch him out first, make sure he wouldn't hurt him when he finally did enter him. He bent down between Trip's open legs and started to nuzzle his balls, licking and nibbling the scrotum. He played with the opening to Trip's ass, and slowly inserted one finger in. Trip bucked under him.

"Oh, yeah, Mal, that's it, baby."

Malcolm then put in two, then three fingers, slowly stretching out the muscle. He could feel Trip relax around them. He turned around, and leaning over, untied Trip's ankles.

"Thanks, darlin'. I want to be able to get you all the way inside me," Trip said, his voice husky with need. He lifted his legs all the way up and spread them as far apart as he could. Malcolm reveled at the sight of his lover displayed so openly for him. Trip's cock stood rigidly upright at attention, his balls were tight, laying over the perineum, and his lubed ass was relaxed and waiting. Malcolm's own dick got even harder at the sight, and an animal need suddenly gripped him. He bent his head down to Trip's balls and licked them once, fingering his anus to see if he was ready. He certainly was. Trip shuddered, and arched his hips toward Malcolm. Malcolm positioned himself at the entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Oh yeah, oh Lordy.uuugh," Trip moaned inarticulately as he felt Mal's dick find its way home. Malcolm stopped for a few moments while the muscles around him relaxed even more. Malcolm leaned over Trip and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him as close as possible. With eyes closed, he started the age-old rhythm of pleasure at a slow, leisurely pace. Trip wrapped his legs around Malcolm's waist, and moved his hips in time with Malcolm's thrusts. Malcolm lifted his head to watch his lover. _What a beautiful sight,_ he thought. Trip's eyes were closed; his head thrown back, eyebrows knitted in concentration, mouth slightly open. Malcolm was always amazed that he was the one to give Trip, tall, blond, muscular, cheerful, sexy-as-hell-without-knowing-it Tucker so much gratification. He closed his eyes, wanting to concentrate on the pleasure he was receiving from this man as well.

Suddenly, his father's face, stern and disapproving, lurched into view. _No!_ his mind screamed, _you're not going to do this to me, not now!_ Unconsciously, he thrust harder into Trip, wanting to fuck the image away.

"Whoa, hold on, Malcolm! That's a little rough," Trip said in his ear.

Malcolm immediately stopped, and pulled out of Trip's body. He opened his eyes, frowning at the pain he saw reflected in Trip's eyes. "Oh, Trip, I'm so sorry! I've hurt you, haven't I?" Tears coalesced at the corners of his eyes.

"Malcolm, what is it?" Anger formed on Trip's face. "It's _him,_ isn't it? Don't let him do this to you, to us. Tell him to go away." Trip's face became determined. He looked deep into Malcolm's eyes, willing all the strength he had to his lover to make the image go away.

"I want you back inside of me, please," Trip implored.

Malcolm entered Trip once more. He closed his eyes, his father's image still there. He slowly, with determination, began to move back and forth inside Trip, willing away his father's image with each thrust, keeping them very controlled. It was incredibly difficult, yet he wouldn't hurt the one person who loved him unconditionally, and who he loved more than life itself.

Trip sighed next to him. "That's it, Mal. Let go a little at a time."

Malcolm stopped, still deep inside of Trip. He leaned over and untied each wrist. "Please hold me close."

Trip obligingly put his arms around Malcolm, holding him tight. He was grateful for the release of his arms, as they were starting to get numb. He was also grateful to do whatever Malcolm needed him to so that he could fight off this demon. Trip had told Malcolm the truth-he wasn't going let Stuart Reed get in the way of their love. As his thoughts meandered, he felt a jolt in his groin. Malcolm was thrusting harder and faster now, and the head of his cock had found Trip's prostrate. The little organ was sending out waves of ecstasy throughout his body, and all thoughts of Malcolm's father were quickly spinning away. He raised his hips to meet Malcolm's thrust one by one. The pressure was increasing; he could take it no more.

Malcolm had lifted himself up by now, and had opened his eyes to watch Trip. Trip's eyes also opened and they looked directly at Malcolm's. That was the final straw.

"Uuugh.ooooh." their orgasmic cries filled each other's ears, propelling them down into the chasm, awareness of the real world forgotten momentarily. All they knew was each other, and this moment.

Malcolm's cum filled Trip, as Trip shot out his seed, covering both his and Malcolm's chest and stomach.

Malcolm collapsed on top of Trip, burying his face in the crook of Trip's neck. Trip stroked Malcolm's back, calming him. After a few minutes when Malcolm's breathing had slowed to normal, and his cock was flaccid, he rolled off Trip and curled up next to him, throwing a leg over Trip's and putting his head on his chest.

"That was amazing. I don't think it's ever been quite like that before."

"I know what you mean, darlin'. You were fabulous. Being tied up was really erotic. I didn't ever try it before because I didn't know what it'd be like, but you made it wonderful."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I've always wanted to tie you up; I just wasn't sure how to go about it. I'm glad I did."

Trip used a finger to lift Malcolm's chin. He looked into Malcolm's eyes, which were now a deep blue, the color they became when he was fully satiated. "Are ya feelin' better, Mal? You know, about." Trip cocked his head to the side and lifted his eyebrows in a question.

"Yes, thanks to you I'm much better. I don't think I'll be seeing him again while we make love. You're the only one I want to see. I'm grateful that you're strong for me, Trip. Don't ever forget that." Malcolm smiled ruefully.

Trip grinned and, grabbing a towel he kept by the bed, cleaned himself and Malcolm. He tossed the towel to one side and found one of the scarves Malcolm had used on his wrist. He slowly drew it along Malcolm's naked skin, making him shiver.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Malcolm asked, a sexy grin playing on his lips.

Trip put his mouth against Malcolm's ear, and whispered, "I'm gonna tie you up and fuck you into oblivion."

Malcolm shut his eyes, feeling himself harden almost immediately. He exhaled slowly. "Promise?"


End file.
